In general, an air conditioner is a home appliance that cools or heats the interior by including a heat exchanger that exchanges heat between a refrigerant and air, a blower fan that forcibly flows the air, and a motor that drives the blower fan.
The air conditioner has inevitable noise, such as flow frictional nose caused by rotation of the blower fan and driving noise of the motor that drives the blower fan. This noise is increased as the rotation velocity of the blower fan increases.
Also, the heat exchanger and the blower fan should have an appropriate position relationship so that sufficient flow velocity of the air can be obtained and efficient heat exchanging can be performed. That is, the heat exchanger should be disposed to surround a cross fan according to a cylindrical shape of the cross fan that is generally used as the blower fan. Thus, there are limitations in minimization and improvements in design of the air conditioner.